


及影／forget me not

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M, 正劇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※時空跳躍梗。





	及影／forget me not

及川徹死了。

 

事故是發生在冬天裡的某個下午，日本國家男子排球隊的選手從東京機場轉乘巴士時，在高速公路上發生了無可避免的悲劇。載滿選手的巴士徹底翻覆，甚至還起火自燃。在事故發生的第一時間，絕大多數的選手都逃了出來，及川徹在逃出車外時只是受到一點輕傷，直到隊友們接二連三從車門狼狽地逃了出來，站在路肩慶幸自己能幸運地死裡逃生之際，才赫然發現沒有人看見身為隊伍重心的二傳手影山飛雄的身影；他們雖然著急卻無計可施，當下沒有人敢輕易再進入已經嚴重變形且不斷冒出濃煙的巴士裡，只是慌亂地待在原地等著救護人員來到。

然而一向與影山不太有交集的及川徹卻在眾人一陣驚慌失措之下，毅然決然地衝進傾倒的巴士，令在場的所有人既感到不可思議卻又膽戰心驚──而後及川與影山兩個人的身影再度出現在眾人面前，影山的雙腳因為受到車體變形擠壓而造成輕微骨折，走起路來一拐一拐的；身體多處受到挫傷的及川則在一旁攙扶著他，兩人以緩慢的速度一步又一步的走向人群聚集之處。

但是在他們走出車外沒多久，變形倒塌的巴士裡再度傳來爆炸聲，狼狽不堪的兩個人全將注意力放在影山行動不便的雙腳，絲毫沒有意識到身後以迅雷不及掩耳的速度形成一片火海，直到及川抬眼發現原本興奮隊友個個帶上驚恐的表情，火苗迅速竄至他與影山的背後，滿身是傷的及川也不知道哪裡來的力氣，伸手便將一旁毫不知情的影山推得老遠，影山一臉痛苦的跌在地上，被急忙衝向前的日向拉了一把；滿是疑惑的影山驚愕的回過頭，卻看見及川的身影早已融入漫天的火海之中，他企圖張口說些什麼，卻什麼也沒能說出口，而後失去了意識──

 

 

 

 ※※※

 

 

  

影山飛雄還沒睜開眼睛便聞到一股刺鼻的消毒藥水的味道。

他困惑地睜開眼，接著便看見一片毫無生氣暗色天花板。他再度轉動視線，觸目所及全是他陌生的景物，即便如此，有些常識的他還能認出在自己右側的機器是只會出現在醫院的特殊儀器，影山只是稍微挪動一下身體便感到一陣劇痛，而後聽見日向熟悉的聲音傳來。

 

「影山，你醒了啊。」

「日向……這裡是，醫院？」

「嗯，你全身都有多處擦傷，雙腳也骨折了。」

「欸……？」

 

意識逐漸清醒的影山花了一點時間才將陷入昏迷以前的記憶串聯起來。

他回想起他們搭乘的巴士突然在高速公路上失速，因剎車不急而撞上了一旁的分隔島，沒多久車子便徹底翻了過去，他本人則是受到衝擊而撞到了腦部。當時雖然沒有失去意識，但他感覺頭痛欲裂，迷迷糊糊之間只聽見身邊的隊友們不斷發出驚呼與逃難的催促聲，以及逐漸感到疼痛的雙腿。影山還記得當時的自己忍著頭部強烈的不適感向隊友表示知道了，聽見回答的隊友在安心之餘後便一個個倉促離開。之後的影山勉強試著移動身體，卻發現雙腿卡在嚴重變形的座椅上動彈不得。但此時車上已空無一人，他隱約聞到燃燒的焦味，雖然害怕但全身使不上力氣，意識也越來越混沌。

 

難不成我就要這樣死去了？

明明才剛結束人生第一場的世界大賽……

 

在影山察覺自已的意識已逐漸迷離，自己的人生彷彿走到絕望盡頭的時候，他聽見一個熟悉的聲音將他拉回現實；影山艱難的睜開眼，映入眼簾的是不顧形象的及川徹正動作粗魯地將卡在他雙腿的座椅扳開，對方帶著惶恐與決不妥協的堅毅的表情惡狠狠地望著自己，嘴裡卻吐著溫柔的話語安慰著他。

 

不會有事的，飛雄。我一定會把你救出去的。

 

當時的影山過於震驚，意識模糊的他並沒有做出回答。

但影山滿腦子想的都是「怎麼會是及川前輩呢？」。

 

明明隸屬於同一支隊伍，但身為候補二傳的及川卻和身為正選二傳的自己立場顯得微妙，彼此之間雖然不乏交談互動，兩人之間也不如以前身處不同隊伍的針鋒相對，但影山從不認為及川對他抱有好感，最多只是減去了敵意而已。

 

他與及川一直處於不咸不淡的微妙關係。

 

可是在這種生死關頭，前來搭救自己的不是默契十足的夥伴日向翔陽，也不是平常對他態度親切的古森前輩，而是他最意想不到的人：不算友好的隊友同時也是競爭感強烈的及川前輩。影山完全想不明白為什麼對方會願意冒著生命危險來救他，而他也從來沒有看過及川如此著急卻又溫柔的一面。

就在影山想不透對方為什麼會有這樣的舉動時，氣喘吁吁的及川已經將扭曲的座椅硬是挪出了些微的空間讓影山的雙腿能順利地自由伸展。影山望著及川因用力而青筋浮起的白皙手臂，被弄髒的隊服上還沾著一點血跡，他猶豫了數秒才握住對方的手臂，從窄小的空間逃脫了出來。

 

「及川前輩，你的手……」

「快點，油箱好像快起火了。」

 

影山記不得自己到底是怎麼和及川離開那輛熱得發燙的巴士。當他一拐一拐的走在高速公路的柏油路上，看著眼前的隊友一個個欣喜若狂正衝上前準備迎接的時候，他想他和及川應該是得救了吧。正當鬆了一口氣的影山想轉過身和及川道謝的時候，他卻只感覺到後背被人用力推了一把，他一個踉蹌便向前跌倒在地，影山吃痛的爬了起來，而後看見日向著急地將他一把拉起，瘋狂地向前狂奔。

 

為什麼日向的表情這麼恐怖，我和及川前輩不是平安的逃出來了嗎？

驚覺異樣的影山驀然回頭，卻只見狂妄的火焰將他全部的視線佔據。

 

意識回歸到現實的影山已全然想起那段駭人的記憶。

 

「及川前輩人呢！」

「你先別激動啊，影山。」

「他平安無事吧？」

「這個……」

 

影山睜大著眼望著沉默不語的日向，面有難色的日向萬般無奈地閉著眼，朝著影山做了個搖頭的動作，其意思不言而喻。見狀的影山緊握著雙拳，他臉色發白，全身都在發抖，像是無聲地抗拒接受這個殘酷事實。

 

「這、這一定不是真的。」

「影山，大王他……已經死了。」

 

像是被宣判死刑一般，影山無力地垂下頭，藍灰色的眼瞳失去了平時的光彩。他悶不吭聲，一旁的日向也不敢隨意開口，直到日向幾乎以為影山可能又睡過去了以後他才聽見影山低聲的自言自語。

 

「我還是不明白為什麼那時候及川前輩要跑回來救我。」

「他明明那麼討厭我。」

「他明明可以活得好好的，卻為了救我才……」

「別再說了，影山！」

 

聽不下去的日向大聲喝止了他，事到如今也無法挽救什麼，那是一場意外，沒有人可以未卜先知。否則的話，誰又希望發生這種令人遺憾的事情？

冷靜下來的影山垂下眼，他輕聲問道：「及川前輩他……他是怎麼死的？」

日向見他冷靜了不少以後，深吸一口氣以後便一五一十的把過程娓娓道來：「你昏迷以後，救護車和消防車很快就趕到了。火勢撲滅的很順利，也有搶救到大王。但是……大王他全身高度灼傷，送到醫院搶救的時候已經來不及了。」說完話的日向望著面無表情的影山，他於心不忍，卻也不知道該從何安慰。「雖然很遺憾……但是你要連同大王的份好好活著啊！」

 

這一定是哪裡搞錯了。

一定是哪個環節錯了。

那個強大的及川前輩怎麼可能就這樣死了呢？

我還沒有真正超越過你啊。

我們之間也還沒有分出勝負啊。

 

日向看著再度失去冷靜、痛苦自責的影山，他難受的別過臉，一時之間竟無話可說。

 

他們都還年輕，都還在世界的舞台上活躍著，但誰也沒想到突如其來的車禍扭轉了他們的命運。

因為他人的犧牲而使自己獲救，不管是誰都會有股難以言喻的愧疚，特別是那個他人並不是與自己無關的陌生人，而是幾乎每天都能相見的夥伴。

更何況對影山而言，那個夥伴還是與眾不同的存在──

 

影山顧不得自己的腳傷尚未痊癒，他急忙起身下床，抓著床欄吃力地向前走著。

 

「影山！你的腳受傷了不要亂動啊！」

「我要去找及川前輩！」

「就說了大王他已經──」

「不可能！我要親自去看他！」

「影山！」

 

病房的門倏地被推了開來，隨著門縫敞開，扭打成一團的日向與影山可以清楚看見來的人是及川的摯友岩泉一，爭吵中的兩人頓時鴉雀無聲。

 

「岩泉前輩？」

「影山，不用去找及川了。」

「啊……」

「他已經，已經不在這個世界上了。」

「不會的，及川前輩怎麼可能……」

「對不起。雖然這件事實對你來說很殘酷，但是及川他已經不在了。」

 

影山直直望著因強忍著淚水而眼眶泛紅的岩泉，他從岩泉的神情就可以得知對方所說的全是實話，更何況岩泉還是及川最親密的摯友，承認及川的死對他來說想必是更為痛苦的一件事。然而影山並不是聽不懂，而是打從心裡無法接受這個殘酷的事實。

 

那個一直在我身前，我不斷追逐的人，怎麼就這樣消失了呢？

影山緊緊抓住床欄，他垂著頭，讓人看不清表情。

 

「那……至少讓我看他一眼吧？拜託了。」

「影山，我能理解你的心情。但是我想及川他不會想見你的。更何況他已經不在醫院了……」

「為什麼？為什麼我連見他一面都不行呢！」

「冷靜下來啊，影山！你一定很困惑及川為什麼要不惜犧牲自己的性命救你，對吧？」

「是的……如果不是因為我，及川前輩就不會死了。」

「那是因為及川喜歡你啊！」

「及、及川前輩喜歡我……？」

「不，正確來說，是他愛你才對。」

「愛……？可是，怎、怎麼會呢？」

「我想不到除了這個以外的理由了。你仔細想想，及川有可能拚了命去救一個他討厭的後輩嗎？」

 

影山用著不可置信的目光望著一臉認真說話的岩泉。

自始自終影山都認為是他自己單戀著及川徹這個人。

 

因為無論再怎麼追逐再怎麼靠近對方，及川從來沒有對他和顏悅色過。影山曾經對這份感情不抱任何期待，但弔詭的是這份單相思一直延續到發生事故的現在。

 

然而現在居然有人說及川前輩是喜歡他，愛著他的？

這怎麼可能呢，他想。

 

及川前輩明明是討厭他的，過去既不願意教他發球，而且中學時期又總是喜歡欺負自己，高中以後一旦在球場上相遇彼此就是競爭對手；縱使是離開球場，他對自己的敵意也絲毫沒有減少半分。然而即便是現今共處在同一支隊伍裡，他們私下也完全沒有任何交流，只是維持著普通關係的隊友的身分，影山根本看不出來也察覺不到半點及川對他的「喜歡」或是「愛」的感覺。

 

「我明白你現在想把及川那個渾蛋狠狠叫起來問個明白的心情……但是現在的你還是先冷靜下來好好靜養吧，影山。」岩泉說話的語氣裡帶著無可商量的強硬，他紅著眼望著影山，影山從對方的眼瞳裡讀出身為前輩的關心與失去摯友的悲痛，一向執著的他不由得別開視線，以不帶希望的口吻再一次地提出懇求。

 

「我……現在真的不能去看及川前輩嗎？」

「抱歉……我想現在及川的遺體已經轉移到及川的父母親那裡去了。」

「……我知道了。謝謝你告訴我這些，岩泉前輩。」

 

 

 

 ※※※

 

 

 

及川的父母在當天接獲這個噩耗以後，即使深受打擊他們仍很快地聯繫喪葬公司並著手進行後續告別式的準備。依據習俗，他們得在及川死亡的當天便決定好一切喪禮的程序，並且在過世後的三天舉行。不過由於事出突然，傷心過度的及川父母決定低調進行這場白髮人送黑髮人的葬禮。

 

隔天在病房的影山便收到岩泉的通知。

 

「明天上午會舉辦告別式，詳細的時間和地點我都寫在這裡了。」

「可是今晚是『通夜』吧？我想去。」

 

影山說話的口氣裡有著前所未有的堅定，他想自己身為被救的一方，無論如何都想要表達自己的心意──儘管他還分不清楚佔據他心裡的究竟是什麼樣的複雜情感，可是他不願只成為公開的告別式裡其中一名「及川徹的隊友」，他想在「通夜」這一晚以「重要之人」的關係來替及川守夜與祈禱。

 

「即使我拒絕你也不會就此罷休的吧？」

「是的。」

「我知道了……不過影山你應該沒有喪服吧？我就幫你準備好了。時間差不多的時候我會再來接你。」

「謝謝岩泉前輩。」

「另外這個，我想就交給你保管吧。」

「這是……日記本？」

「嗯，這是及川寫的日記。我以前只聽過他說過，今天才第一次看到。」

「為什麼要交給我呢？」

「高三時及川曾經告訴我，他說他好像喜歡上你了。但那時候我以為是他的玩笑話，就沒有放在心上。如果當時我能夠……唉，算了。總之，在我看完這本日記以後，我認為影山你是最適合保管它的人。」

 

影山伸出手，接過岩泉手裡那一本略為厚重的日記本。日記的封面設計相當簡單大方，書角看上去有些瑕疵破損，但大致上依舊保存良好。影山隨手翻開了幾頁閱讀，卻赫然發現日記上有不少處都提及到自己的名字。他心頭一緊，急忙將翻開的日記本用力闔上，而後用寫滿詫異的臉看著岩泉，滿腹的疑問卻不知道該從何問起。

 

「不用懷疑，這真的是及川親手寫的日記。我想你看完就會明白的。」

 

岩泉似乎並不意外影山會露出詫異的目光，但他並未多做說明，只簡單說了幾句話便逕自離開了，空蕩的病房只徒留影山獨自一人坐在床上。他望著日記本的封面愣了半晌，而後用顫抖的指尖重新翻開了及川寫的日記。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

今天排球社來了不少新生呢，人太多一時沒辦法全部記住名字……不過有個叫做影山飛雄的後輩特別讓我印象深刻。

他說自己小學二年級就開始打排球了……這不是和我一樣早嗎？太可惡了！

雖然個子看起來小小的，乍看之下沒什麼特別的，不過一講到排球就眼睛發光……這也太可愛了吧！

因為太可愛了，好不容易記住他的名字以後，我想也不想的就直接稱呼他飛雄，結果他突然臉紅的朝著我說一聲「及川前輩好」，頓時我好想挖個洞鑽進去……誰會在初次見面時就叫得這麼親熱啊！

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

最近小飛雄那傢伙老是要我教他發球……

雖然很煩但是看見他仰慕我的目光就覺得心情愉悅啊。果然還是找個機會教他吧？

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

前言撤回，對於天才根本不需要教他發球。

小飛雄的控球能力感覺很不錯啊，而且他現在才一年級……個子肯定也會再長高的吧？

雖然很幼稚但我還是決定不教他發球了！（被小岩知道以後肯定免不了一頓挨罵！）

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

今天和白鳥澤的比賽又輸了。

已經三年級了啊，下次就是最後一次和白鳥澤交手了，我一定要贏過牛島！

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

今天不小心聽見教練的談話，他們說小飛雄最適合的位置是二傳手……

意思是我有可能無法以二傳手的身分參加最後的大賽嗎？

不，絕對不能讓這種事情發生！我得更加努力才行！

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

……被教練換下場了。代替我上場的是小飛雄。

儘管很不甘心但是確實是自己失誤連連。

 

社團活動結束以後我居然還讓小飛雄陪著我練習，最後還差點動手打了他……（奇怪我應該是討厭他的啊，可是為什麼偏偏選了他陪我留下來一起練習？我到底在想些什麼啊！）

要不是小岩在場阻止了我，或許最後的大賽我就不能上場了……

事後小岩說排球是六個人都強才是最強的，這點也讓我徹底醒悟，光憑我一個人是贏不過白鳥澤的。

可是天才還是讓人嫉妒反感啊，特別還是像小飛雄這種認真的天才！……果然最糟糕的人還是我啊。

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

經過昨天的意外事件以後，因為小岩的一番話所以讓我想通了（而且鼻血還流了好久才止住）。

可是在面對飛雄的時候還是有那麼一點愧疚卻又拉不下臉主動道歉。憑什麼就我一個人在糾結啊，飛雄那傢伙看起來一點也沒有受到打擊的樣子！

雖然我嘴上說著「才不要教你發球呢」，不過每次發球可是都有偷偷觀察飛雄有沒有正在看著我……就用這種拐彎抹角的方式教你發球當作道歉吧。

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

初中最後一場大賽，和白鳥澤的決鬥，輸了。

好不容易可以贏一局的……真不甘心！不過比賽結束以後獲得了縣內最佳二傳手獎，這是我從來沒想過的啊……第一次在排球方面得獎，也是全隊努力的證明！

未來不管是牛島還是小飛雄我都會打敗他們的！

因為太感動太高興結果哭得慘不忍睹，小飛雄隨身攜帶紙巾真是太犯規了！明明是討人厭的後輩居然這麼貼心！

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

今天是最後的結業式，忽然好捨不得離開陪我三年的排球部。

意外的是小飛雄竟然跑來找我，我都三番兩次拒絕教他發球了他還是不死心。

不過今天都是最後一天和他見面了，我就勉為其難的稍微提點他一下好了。

畢竟淚水在眼眶裡打轉的小飛雄我想誰都不忍心拒絕吧？

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

開始過著高中生的生活啦！小岩和我一樣都進了青葉城西的排球部。

今天也認識了不少社員，不過和同輩的花卷、松川特別合得來。不知道有沒有機會可以趕快上場比賽啊。

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

不知不覺就高二了，時間過得真快。明天要去看縣內的排球比賽（雖然只是中學部）。

聽說優秀的小飛雄獲得了「球場上的王者」的稱號……這會不會太過褒獎他了？不過這也是有可能的事嘛，畢竟小飛雄既是天才又那麼勤奮練習……

等等為什麼我在稱讚他啊！我最最最討厭小飛雄了！

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

看完北川第一的比賽，總覺得小飛雄像是變了個人似的……，和以前的印象不太一樣。

啊，可是從他的身上我卻看到過去執著於勝利的自己，以為自己只要成為最強的就能贏得比賽……如今換成小飛雄面臨這道檻了啊。

照常理來說我這個前輩應該是要提點他的，可是又不想告訴他。

不管了，反正我對小飛雄來說一直都是個壞心眼的前輩，就讓他自己想通好了。

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

最近被小岩說打球時不夠專心，天啊小岩是我媽嗎！我還以為我裝得夠好了想不到這麼快就被看穿。

但是我絕對不會和他說我在因為小飛雄的事而煩惱！這種不給建議而油然升起的罪惡感到底是怎麼回事？

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

現在想想，我並沒有討厭小飛雄，甚至是喜歡他。可是越是喜歡、越是欣賞小飛雄就越覺得痛苦。

想著如果對方只是個普通人，那麼我就可以大方的教他發球了。因為害怕被追上被超越，害怕他仰慕自己的目光從此轉移到別人身上……

說到底我還是自私的人吧，原來我比想像中的還要在意小飛雄嗎。

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

我想通了，如果小飛雄選擇到青葉城西來打球的話，這次我一定會好好教他發球的。

看完那場慘烈的比賽我就明白了，模仿我的發球還模仿的那麼爛，及川先生都要哭了好嗎。（不過我也沒有正式教過他發球……好像沒有資格說些什麼。）

 

……

 

影山一頁接著一頁不停地翻閱著，及川幾乎每寫幾篇日記就會提到自己的名字，這時候的影山才意識到原來自己在及川的眼中是如此特別的存在。

影山從未想過自己在及川的心裡份量是如此之大，除了彼此的競爭立場以外，還有許多他不太能明白的情感……這些，都是在閱讀日記以後才發現的。

 

及川前輩認為我很可愛？

及川前輩原來是喜歡我的？

自己沾沾自喜以為偷學到及川前輩的發球，原來都是前輩故意做給我看的嗎？

原來及川前輩有看過那場令我難堪到永生難忘的比賽？

及川前輩嫉妒被稱作天才的我……並且害怕著我嗎？

 

影山闔起及川的日記本，隨後他閉上眼睛將閱讀後的日記內容反覆思考一遍。

關於北川時期的事情，影山總是記得一清二楚。除了中學三年級時被隊友排擠的那段不太愉快的記憶以外，那是他人生第一次遇到像及川這樣強大的二傳手，也是他一直以來追逐的目標。

 

為什麼你會這麼想呢，及川前輩？

對我而言，你一直都是我追逐的光芒啊。

被稱作天才又怎麼樣？即使有著出類拔萃的球技，但是你能夠融入人群並將隊友的實力完全引導出來，那才是我嚮往，我羨慕卻無法企及的才能啊。

 

不過最讓我意外的，還是你喜歡我這件事。

如果我能早一點知道你也是喜歡我的話，我們的關係是不是就不會這麼疏遠了？

要是我能鼓起勇氣向你告白的話，我們是不是就能在一起了？

 

「為什麼你現在不能回答我的問題呢，及川前輩。」

 

影山近似嘆息的問句迴盪空蕩的房間裡，然而及川徹卻在無法在此刻解決他的疑惑。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

黑色的和式喪服，黑色的素面西裝……影山抵達及川家中的靈堂看見的便是這樣的景色。所有人的穿著都大同小異，共通點都是一身的黑色服裝。人群之中不乏有影山認識的人，曾經有過一面之緣的及川猛，高中時常在與青城比賽中相遇的花卷貴大和松川一靜，以及自初中起就一直是自己前輩的岩泉一……影山說的出名字的人寥寥無幾，他觀察了一陣子，發現來參加『通夜』的人並不多。

 

及川的靈堂布置得精緻而溫馨，簡潔但不失肅靜。擺放在一旁的鮮花看起來生意盎然，正好與放在中間的及川照片相襯──照片裡的及川看上去相當開心，茶色的眼瞳微瞇，嘴角掛著迷人的笑容，加上長相清秀俊朗，形成一幅美好的圖畫。

法師誦經與守夜就在影山滿懷心事的情況下結束了。直到工作人員指引在場的親友逐一前往靈壇前進行禱告的時候，他才像是大夢初醒般的回過神。輪到影山上前時他瞥見了及川的父母一臉憔悴的模樣，頓時內心湧上一股強烈的愧疚，他深深朝著他們鞠躬行禮，而後將視線轉移到及川的照片上。影山恭敬的行了禮，他雙手合十，看似禱告但腦子裡亂成一片，他有太多的問題想要對眼前照片裡的人詢問，可是他什麼都不能說。

 

很快地，賓客的『通夜』時間便宣告結束。影山看著其他人陸續離開，在場只剩下及川的家屬以及帶他前來的岩泉一。他手足無措的站在眾人面前，不知道自己該離開還是厚著臉皮繼續留在及川家替及川守夜。

 

「這位就是影山君吧？」

「啊，是的。真、真的非常對不起！都是因為我……」

「事情的經過我們都知道了，我們沒有責怪你的意思，請不要自責。」

「這是徹自己選擇的，他已經成年了，我尊重他的決定。」

「為了救人而犧牲自己，只要這麼想我就能釋懷一些……」

 

影山一臉茫然的聽著及川家人不斷安慰著自己的話語，他原本以為對方會將喪子之痛發洩在他身上，他好不容易鼓起勇氣做足了道歉卻全然派不上用場。他下意識地往岩泉的方向瞄了一眼露出求救的眼神，只見一臉疲憊的岩泉朝著他露出淡淡的微笑。影山無法理解對方微笑的含義，只能愣在原地無所適從，直到及川的母親說的話在他耳邊響起。

 

「徹他啊，似乎一直很喜歡影山君你呢。」

「欸……及川前輩嗎？」

「是啊。每一次從外地回來總是會談論你的話題，想必你們的感情一定很好吧？」

「說不定就連從小就認識的岩泉也比不上哦？」

 

聽見這番話的影山睜大著眼睛，驚愕的無法回答對方任何一個問題。一旁的岩泉很快便看出他的不自然，遂主動出聲替影山解圍。

 

「阿姨，時間不早了，能讓影山在這裡過夜嗎？」

「對了，影山君是從醫院趕過來的吧？沒記錯的話你的腳傷似乎還沒好……」

「不要緊的。」

「不過都這麼晚了，就留下來過夜吧。」

「是啊影山，你也沒看過及川的房間吧？不如趁這個機會看看？」

「啊，但是這樣會不會太失禮了？在這種時候……」

「不會的，我想徹也不希望他的喪禮這麼死氣沉沉的。我想聽影山君說說你認識的徹是什麼樣子的。」

「那麼我就先離開了，明天見了，影山。」

 

於是原本漫長寂寞的守夜變成了緬懷及川的場合，影山雖然不明白及川對自己到底有什麼樣的想法，可是他本人非常清楚，關於影山飛雄是如何看待及川徹這個人的。曾幾何時，每當影山提到及川的時候他總是帶著一點仰慕的目光與難以言喻的悸動，這些感情並未隨著時間亦或是及川有意無意的疏離或是嘲弄而逐漸褪色。相反的，當他在及川的家人面前談論著他所認識的及川徹這一晚，灰藍色的眼瞳流露著的是像銀河裡閃耀的群星一般的璀璨光芒。及川的父母在聽著影山談論他眼裡的及川徹時，時而流淚時而露出笑容，原本以為會是個在悲傷中渡過的守夜，如今卻形成一股溫馨的道別之夜。

對及川的父母而言，能有一個人可以如此全心全意記著及川是件再美好不過的事情──他們最引以為傲的兒子如今確實的存在於某個人的心中，就像不曾離開一樣。

 

直到夜深人靜，影山被帶到及川的房間休息的時候，隻身在空無一人的房間裡，影山才赫然發覺自己的內心空蕩蕩的，迫切的需要名為「及川徹」的靈魂來填補。他一次又一次的走遍了及川的房間，不放過任何一個細小的角落，像是要把眼前的景色完全的刻畫在腦裡……他從來沒想過有一天會進到對方最為私密的空間裡，而且還是以這種令人不勝唏噓的形式。

夜不能寐的影山索性拿起放在背包裡及川所寫的日記本，他盤坐在及川的床舖上，動作輕柔的翻至尚未閱讀完畢的那一頁。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

青葉城西排球部的入部申請書並沒有看到小飛雄的名字。

……我想也是，中學畢業的那時候我對著他說「要在球場上打敗你」，也難怪他不會來青城。

倒是來報到的金田一說小飛雄報考了白鳥澤，不過我想以他那顆只裝滿了排球的腦袋大概、肯定、一定是考不上的吧？

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

原來小飛雄去了烏野啊。這樣正好，校外的練習賽應該可以用隊長的名義安排一下。

雖然腳傷還沒完全痊癒……但是教練應該會讓我上場的吧？就讓我看看你進步了多少吧，飛雄。

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

和烏野的練習賽感覺很新鮮，特別是小飛雄和小不點的攻擊組合。

啊，不能說小飛雄了，現在長高了的飛雄一點也沒有初中時來得可愛！

是說今天也太丟臉了，因為想多看飛雄一眼結果被誤會是要和烏野的女經理搭訕……而且居然還當著那麼多人的面前對著飛雄說是「可愛得要死的後輩」！

嗚哇──實在太難為情了！不過應該沒有人發現我拐彎抹角的實話吧？

下次正式比賽時一定會贏過你的，飛雄！

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

和烏野第一次的正式比賽贏了。原本還已經想好贏的時候要和飛雄說的台詞，不過在看見飛雄難過得要哭的表情我就說不出口了。

比起之前的全國初中大賽，飛雄進步的速度真是快啊……作為對手我應該是非常討厭這一點的，但又忍不住替他感到高興，甚至還有一點興奮……

難道我是抖Ｍ嗎？！

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

被女朋友提分手……這好像不只是第一次了（抱頭）。

被說滿腦子只有排球，一點也沒有顧慮到她們的感受。偶像和戀人的天差地別似乎特別難讓女孩子接受啊？

可是既然會選擇和我交往，難道不是因為被喜歡打球的我所吸引嗎？果然以後找對象還是得找和自己一樣熱愛排球的人，嗯……例如像飛雄那樣子的就很不錯。

等等，為什麼最先想到的人居然是飛雄啊？我的審美觀到底出了什麼問題！

但是話說回來，我怎麼感覺自己好像是真的暗戀著飛雄啊……肯定是太過在意對方的緣故！

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

今天帶外甥打球遇到了飛雄，這世界真是太小了！

明明是不想理他的，可是看見他一臉愁雲慘霧的還是忍不住出手幫忙了，我真是太善良了──才怪。

是不是只要一直走在前頭你就會義無反顧的跟在我後頭追逐著我？只注視著我？

一邊期待著你能追趕上來，一邊又畏懼你會超越過我，果然正如同小岩說的，我真是個麻煩的人啊。

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

今天的比賽輸給了烏野，輸給了飛雄。這些都不打緊，畢竟是盡了力的比賽啊。

但是最讓我火大的是賽後遇到牛島那傢伙！說那什麼狂妄自大的話！我從來不為自己的選擇而感到後悔，小飛雄你儘管把牛島打得落花流水吧，哼！

於是這麼想的我不由得脫口而出就承認了飛雄是我後輩這件事……應該沒有其他人聽見吧？飛雄肯定不想要有我這種不願教他發球的自私前輩吧。

不過在接觸這麼多的後輩裡，飛雄一定是最有天賦也最認真的一個了。

如今比賽已經贏過我了，大概不會再把我放在心上了吧，說什麼一勝一負的我只是想引起對方的注意，實在是遜斃了啊……

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

該決定高中畢業以後要讀哪所大學了……沒有在高中的正式比賽拿過獎果然得不到名校的推薦入學嗎？可惡。

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

結果今天還是按耐不住跑去看了烏野對白鳥澤的比賽，還被小岩抓包！

不過看著牛島輸給了烏野果然大快人心！小岩已經不能用我媽來形容，根本是我肚子裡的蛔蟲吧，可是飛雄不完全算是我的徒弟啊，因為做老師的我太失敗了……

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

後輩金田一傳訊息來，說他在宮城集訓沒有看見飛雄。

嗯，想也知道他會去參加國青吧。到那邊會認識更多厲害的二傳手吧，總覺得有些失落啊。

不行不行，我得振作起來準備學習！

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

煩惱了很久，直到現在我才發現自己的真正心意……我也被飛雄感染了不好使的腦袋嗎？

原來這麼多年我之所以那麼在意飛雄是因為喜歡？

可是這種心情真的是喜歡嗎，我不能確定。

小岩說我看起來一副很煩惱的樣子，我試著跟他說我好像喜歡上飛雄了，結果換來一記頭槌。

果然連小岩都覺得我根本不可能喜歡飛雄的嗎？

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

和老媽討論起戀愛相關的問題，當然我將飛雄的性別很好的掩蓋過去了。

老媽聽著我說了一長串，最後只是問我看見對方時有沒有怦然心動的感覺……怎麼可能會沒有呢，可是感覺有更多複雜的感情參雜其中吧。

我苦著臉對著老媽滔滔不絕的說著，結果她居然哈哈大笑說徹你這不就是單戀的少年情懷嗎，真是太過分了，怎麼可以嘲笑自家兒子呢！

不過也託老媽的福，一直以來困擾許久的問題終於得到答案了。

 

Ｘ月Ｘ日

今天就是身為高中生的最後一天了！我沒想到飛雄居然會特地來我家找我，這實在太意外了！

雖然他的臉色看起來不太好（該不會他其實並不想見我吧！），雖然只是簡單幾句祝賀的話，不過我非常開心。

可是看著一臉氣色不佳的飛雄，最後我還是沒能說出告白的話……畢竟之後我就要去東京讀書了，飛雄肯定會忘了我吧，那個排球笨蛋。

 

 

 

 牆上的時鐘指針不知不覺停在代表數字一的羅馬符號，影山闔起日記本，他揉了揉眼，感覺精神已經到達極限。他毫無形象的呈大字型的姿態躺在及川的床上，柔軟的棉被傳來一種淡淡的香氣，他忍不住用力地嗅了嗅，而後將被子揣入懷中，彷彿這樣就能解除他內心的不安與困惑。

 

過去在初中的時候，自己一心只想著鑽研球技，一心只想著要如何進步，當時的自己從未試著去了解及川。他只是單純的打從心裡仰慕著這個人，單純的不滿為什麼優秀強大的及川前輩不願教他發球的技巧。

關於當時即將畢業的及川，他內心的痛苦掙扎影山既無法察覺也無法理解。

升上高中時影山輾轉進到了烏野，在那三年的期間他學到與他人建立信賴關係的方法。影山想，他終於可以朝著及川前輩的背影再向前邁進一步。高中一年級時全力以赴的兩場比賽最後以一勝一負作為結束，下次交手將會是大學以後的事了，一旦意識到這個現實的影山不免在賽後感到一陣空虛。縱使未來還能遇見各種強大的對手，但是名為「及川徹」的對手卻只有一個。直到及川高中畢業以後，影山才驚覺到自己自始至終都在追尋那個人的身影，一直都期盼著對方可以認同自己，孰不知及川老早就是那麼想的了。

 

及川前輩真是一點也不乾脆呢。

但是，很開心。

 

影山閉著眼，嘴角忍不住微微上揚。

但隨後沒多久他便感到緊閉的雙眼一陣酸楚，溫熱的液體從他的眼角滑過。影山胡亂的抹去臉頰的淚水，無聲地將自己的身體蜷成一團，將臉深深埋在有著與及川身上相同香氣的被子裡疲憊地進入了夢鄉。

 

至少讓我在夢裡和你相遇吧，及川前輩。

 

 

 

 ※※※

 

 

  

「再來一球！」

「補位補位！」

「抱歉，這球有點高了！」

「我來！」

 

 

 

影山是被喧嘩的人聲喚醒意識的。

 

「影山你上場試試。」

 

上場？現在是什麼情況？

我不是在及川前輩的房間睡著了嗎？

 

不在狀況內的影山朝著聲音來源望去，突然間他瞳孔緊縮，目不轉睛地望著朝著自己跑來的人──那是中學三年級的及川徹，此時的及川徹正受到被換下場的打擊而顯得面無表情，他舉起左手，準備與影山進行交替的動作。

 

及川前輩？！

而且是穿著北川第一的隊服……？

 

站在原地的影山沒有和及川做擊掌的動作，他伸出右手，仔細一看才發覺自己的手掌小了不只一倍，他猛然抬眼望著心情欠佳的及川，充滿巨大差距的身高再次驗證了他心中所想的。

 

為什麼我會在這裡？！

我現在，是回到初中時期了嗎？

 

「小飛雄，換你上場了。」

「啊……」

 

略顯青澀的聲音從及川的口中發出，影山再次將注意力放在眼前的及川身上。那雙帶著失望的茶色眼眸與記憶裡的色彩一樣，雖然看上去並不愉悅，但那雙充滿生氣的眼睛卻依舊美麗得不像話。

雖然不知道怎麼回事，但是現在的及川前輩……他還活著。

 

「及川前輩！」

 

影山沒有對著及川擊掌，而是整個人撲上前緊緊抱住了他。

 

透過運動服傳來的體溫，帶有熱氣微濕的汗水黏在赤裸的皮膚上。

可以感受到手臂裡抱著的這個人平穩的呼吸與心跳聲。

這個人確實存在著──

 

一旦有了這樣的認知，影山便再也無法壓抑住即將滿溢而出，那失而復得的喜悅。他緊緊抱住比自己還要高大的及川，一點也沒有放手的意思。而及川則是一臉莫名其妙，原本被換下場的陰鬱全部被影山突如其來的擁抱轉移了注意力。

 

「喂！小飛雄你到底怎麼了啊？換你上場了。」

「真的是及川前輩……」

「哈啊？！你腦子是被球打到壞掉了嗎？」

「及川，影山？你們怎麼回事？」

「教、教練，我身體不太舒服，可以請及川前輩陪我去醫護室嗎？」

 

及川是在教練的同意下帶著影山離開球場的。

 

當影山鬆開抱住及川的手臂，兩人拉開了一點距離的時候，及川才赫然發現對方的鼻子通紅，灰藍色的眼瞳也顯得略為濕潤。雖然覺得有些古怪，但及川並不打算在眾目睽睽下質問影山──他不想讓其他人看見影山一副泫然欲泣的模樣。

及川無奈地牽起對方的手，簡單的說了一聲「走了」便拉著影山離開。直到走遠了，再也聽不見球場裡的聲音以後，及川才停下腳步，他轉過頭回望著跟在後頭的影山，看著對方一臉委屈的模樣，他不由得想起家裡年幼的小外甥，及川無奈地嘆了口氣，說話的語氣比平時還要溫柔，但用字遣詞上依舊不減他嘲諷的風格。

 

「我說你啊，怎麼忽然就哭了啊？難得的上場機會就這樣飛走了哦？」及川藉著身高優勢，居高臨下的看著他。

只見影山搖搖頭，一點也不把及川挖苦的話放在心上。看了日記以後的影山已經知道對方只是刀子嘴豆腐心的個性，他平靜地闡述事實：「沒關係的，以後多的是上場的機會。」

「你這個自大的臭小鬼！真是一點也不可愛。」及川撇過頭輕哼。

 

影山望著及川的側臉，此時的他已經能完全理解這個時期的及川徹面臨的是何種沉重的壓力：無法跨越名為牛島若利的巨大障礙，以及緊追在後被稱作天才的自己。影山的腦海裡忽然浮現原本這天傍晚會發生的意外──及川將會差點失手打了他的情景，他想得出神，一時怔忡地愣在原地。

 

雖然不知道自己為什麼能穿越時空回到這個時間點，但是現在的自己已經非常清楚及川前輩現在的心情，我該怎麼做才能減輕他的痛苦呢？

 

那個瞬間，突然有一個鮮明的答案閃過影山的腦海。他反覆咀嚼印象中當年的那個時候，在自己離開球場以後，在休息室聽見岩泉對著及川說的那些話。

 

「及川前輩。」

「幹嘛？」

「及川前輩是我見過最厲害的二傳手。」

「就算小飛雄你這麼說，我也不會教你發球的哦？」

「嗯。」

「這麼乾脆，這可一點也不像平常的你啊。」

「和白鳥澤的比賽一定會贏的。因為不管是及川前輩或是其他人，都很強。」

 

影山試著將當初岩泉所說的轉為自己的話語，從未在他最崇拜的人面前如此坦白的打從心裡讚美對方，他略顯生澀笨拙地說著，臉上露出少見的紅暈；而及川則是難得露出正經嚴肅的表情，他沉默不語，用著複雜的神情看向影山。

 

他是從哪裡看出我的焦慮不安？我明明……掩飾得很好才對。

可是為什麼這個回答竟然會讓人如此心安呢。

 

及川望著影山那雙明亮純粹的眼眸，對方眼裡盡是全心的信任與仰慕，那些情感正以極快的速度將他內心裡的不甘與悔恨侵蝕殆盡，就像是沐浴在冬日陽光下一般的令人感到溫暖，那顆疲憊孤獨的心終於獲得一絲慰藉。

 

「我們會打贏白鳥澤，這不是理所當然的事嘛！」

 

影山聽著及川充滿自信的回答，他的嘴角也忍不住微微上揚，望著及川的眼瞳裡閃爍著光芒。

而那一天傍晚本應發生的意外也就因此而不復存在。

 

 

 

自從過了那一天之後，影山便不再經常開口請求及川教他發球，卻還是一股腦兒的跟在及川身邊；及川一時無法適應突然改變的影山後竟不由得感到煩躁，結果變成了及川追著影山的光怪陸離的奇景。

 

「小飛雄你最近都不怎麼要我教你發球了？」

「呃，因為會造成及川前輩的困擾？」

「小岩！不得了了！小飛雄被奇怪的東西附身啦！」

「混蛋川你能不能安靜一點！」

「那不然……及川前輩，請教我發球？」

「才不要教你呢！笨蛋！」

 

於是熱鬧且相處融洽的日子就在及川徹迎來中學三年級的卒業式而畫下句點。

這段期間影山憑著過去的記憶改變了許多事──

譬如他打破了過去和及川相處的僵局，譬如他知道及川喜歡吃牛奶麵包的秘密；儘管如此卻也有無法改變的現實：北川第一中學最終還是敗給了白鳥澤初中部，而及川依舊在賽後獲得了最佳二傳手獎。

 

影山看似平靜的看著上台領獎的及川，但實則內心慌亂不已。他想果然事態都照著原本的過去的記憶重現，那麼接下來呢？自己返回過去到底有哪些是他能改變的？他想更進一步地接近及川徹，更想在未來的某一天阻止對方的死亡──

 

「然後還有小飛雄！」

「我雖然不知道你今後會選擇怎樣的道路，將來如果要對戰的話我一定會打垮你的，可要給我做好準備啊！」

 

回過神的影山看著眼前哭得一臉狼狽的及川，他忽然有種想把事情全盤托出的衝動，他想，如果以現在他和及川前輩的關係，也許真相聽起來讓人感到荒謬至極，但說不定及川真的會相信他說的話，不，那怕是有那麼一丁點的在意也好……

 

「及川前輩，我──」

 

影山話才剛說出口，他的頭部便傳來強烈的鈍痛感，疼得他當場跪在地上，影山只能死死盯著站在他面前一臉吃驚的及川，而後他逐漸聽不見對方擔憂詢問的聲音，只見四周的景色正逐漸分崩離析，眼前瞬間陷入一片黑暗。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

「影山！你沒事吧？」

「啊……？」

「那、那個……真的非常抱歉！」

「我……發生什麼事了？」

「啊，該不會是腦震盪了吧？」

「剛剛輪到日向發球，發球失敗打中了你的後腦勺……果然還是去看醫生比較好吧？」

 

躺在長椅上的影山側著頭環顧四周，他看著驚慌失措的日向身上穿著非正式的球衣，他的眼珠轉了轉，而後目光停留在不算陌生的金田一還有國見的面容，他緩緩坐直身子，在腦海裡翻找記憶──

 

現在是，烏野和青城的練習賽嗎？

我又，回到另一個過去時空了嗎？

 

「要不還是去檢查一下吧？」

「不用了，我沒事。」

「真的不要緊嗎？」

「不要緊，我隨時都可以上場。」

 

影山站起身，而後朝著球場走去。一旁的澤村和菅原仍在猶豫是否讓影山上場，卻在影山與他們擦身而過的瞬間看見對方灰藍色的眼瞳流露出閃爍的光芒，一時之間他們兩人忘了要勸阻影山繼續比賽，那是他們第一次從影山眼神中看見了迫切的渴望。

 

只要再過二十分鐘，不，十五分鐘，就能再次遇見及川前輩了。

我得弄明白這到底是怎麼一回事。

 

站在球場上的影山內心這麼想著。

 

 

 

 在與青城的練習賽進行到終盤的時候，及川正如影山預期中所想的一樣，他用著輕佻的語氣和影山打了個招呼。

 

「唷嗬！小飛雄好久不見了，有好好的在當你的王者嗎？」

 

現在的及川前輩還是原本記憶中的及川前輩嗎……？

 

這是影山第二次時空跳越後與及川初次相會，原本他還擔心先前自己改變了在北川第一與及川的互動會對高中時期的及川產生影響，不過在接觸對方以後他便清楚上一個時空跳躍並沒有對現在的及川造成任何改變。

 

那個第一次跳越時空回到中學時期，與自己和睦共處的及川前輩已經不存在了。

認清現實的影山感覺像是鬆了一口氣卻又感到惆悵。

 

即使彼此的關係再度回到原點……

 

只要自己能夠再次主動靠近對方的話。

只要及川前輩還是那個及川前輩的話。

只要他們對彼此的感情沒有改變的話。

 

那便足夠了。

 

 

 

 ※※※

 

 

 

在與青城的練習賽結束以後的影山一如平常的生活，不過在日向眼中的影山卻是相當古怪，午休時間經常待在教室裡眉頭深鎖拿著一本筆記本塗塗寫寫的，說是用功讀書勤作筆記又好像不是那回事，不過問了又會遭到影山一記白眼；這種經歷次數多了日向也就見怪不怪了。

影山難得會動腦思考除了排球以外的事。不算工整的字跡寫滿了空白的紙上，他下筆寫了以後又迅速劃掉，影山從來沒有如此懊惱自己的腦袋不夠聰明，就連英文不及格需要補考時也沒有這麼令他挫敗。

 

在不影響重大事件的狀態下什麼都可以改變？例如和及川前輩的關係變好？

北川第一和白鳥澤的比賽無法扭轉？因為是和我沒有直接相關的事嗎？

大賽後的頒獎典禮以後，因為想和及川前輩說出實話才造成第二次時空跳躍？

還是說，即使我不做任何事情也會在及川前輩畢業的時候被轉移到另一個時空？

目前只能確定兩次時空跳躍都和及川前輩有關。

 

影山歪斜的靠在椅背上，他長嘆了一口氣，對於穿越時空這件事依舊理不出頭緒。

他無法掌握的資訊太多了，連帶著讓他舉棋不定，不知道該怎麼做才好。難得重來一次的人生，他要循著過去的生命軌跡走嗎？

 

不，不可以。

 

如今的他已經得知及川對自己的心意，他認為自己沒有理由再將過去無法傳遞出去的情感隱藏起來，哪怕下一次時空跳躍以後另一個時空背景的及川並不存在上一段的記憶，那怕最後只有他一個人記得那些快樂的時光，影山都想嘗試去接近除了排球以外，對他來說一無所知的及川徹。

過去他們錯過的太多了，至少在這個荒誕的時空跳躍的世界裡，必須坦率地將自己的心意傳達出去。

有了新領悟的影山更想試著去了解及川徹這個人，儘管影山確實是喜歡及川的，但無論如何他也不願意在球場上屈就對方，影山渴望彼此的關係既是最欣賞的敵手也是最能彼此依賴的戀人。

 

所以我應該要怎麼做呢？

 

如今他已經跳越時空來到了高中時期，此時的他與及川以不像初中時只是單純的前輩與後輩的關係，也不像在北川時他能毫無顧慮的跟在及川身旁；他們兩人現在已是處於球網兩側的敵對關係，私下要見上一面也是件難如登天的事。影山苦惱許久，最後只想到了只有像他這般單純天然才會想到的直接有力的方法──

 

  「徹，教我發球嘛！」

「等等……你能不能先改改直呼我名字的習慣啊！」

「及川前輩！」

「飛雄？！」

「及川前輩，那個──」

「討厭死了！笨蛋白癡！」

「拜託了，請聽我把話說完！」

「我為什麼一定要聽對手說話呢？」

「因為我喜歡及川前輩。」

「哈啊？！等等，你到底在說什麼啊？」

「我喜歡及川前輩，請和我交往。」

 

影山一臉認真的說著，漂亮的眼瞳蓄著光，及川從他的眼裡讀不出半點說謊的成分，那緊盯著自己的目光純粹的毫無雜質，令他想起過去在中學時對方也曾經用這雙灰藍色的瞳孔仰慕著自己。

 

「飛雄剛剛說的是，喜歡我嗎？」

「是的。我喜歡及川前輩，那麼前輩你呢？」

「就算你突然這麼問我……」

「這不是很好嗎徹，你不是說被女朋友甩了？」

「猛你給我閉嘴！這種事情小孩子不懂的好嗎！」

「那麼及川前輩，你喜歡我嗎？」

「你問我喜不喜歡你……這根本是在跟我開玩笑吧！」

「哈啊？」

「莫名其妙的跑來找我說這些……有沒有顧慮到我的感受啊！」

「我最討厭小飛雄了！」

 

影山屏氣凝神的等著及川的回答，卻只看見面紅耳赤的及川拉著外甥轉頭拔腿就跑，一溜煙地就消失不見了。他歪著頭愣在原地，完全不明白明明在自己說出喜歡時，露出一副又驚又喜表情的及川前輩到底是怎麼想的。

 

 

 

 而後不久，及川徹的家──

 

「徹？今天怎麼這麼早回來？猛呢？」

「猛嗎，我已經先送他回姊姊家了。」

「是嗎，今天結束的真快呢。咦，你的臉怎麼這麼紅？」

「老媽！我該怎麼辦才好？」

「啊？」

「我暗戀的對象忽然向我告白，我太緊張了就說我最討厭他，然後就逃走了！」

「哈啊？你怎麼能對女孩子說出這麼失禮的話！」

「我有什麼辦法嘛！被人搶先告白這種事……」

「是男人就給我去向對方告白一次！」

 

 

 

可是在那之後，直到及川高中畢業都沒有向影山告白。

而接連贏過青葉城西與白鳥澤兩場球賽的影山也無暇抽出時間去找及川，緊接著是日本新年與烏野久違晉級春高的賽事，兩人自從那次影山單方面的告白以後便再無交集。

 

時間很快就來到及川高三畢業的那一天。

 

那一天影山特地起了個大早，手裡提著裝有前一晚烏野附近有名的烘焙店賣的牛奶麵包的紙袋出門。過去在北川第一時還留有排球部的通訊錄，要查出及川的住所並不困難，在現實的及川死前他有去過一次及川家，日子也正好是這一天。

走在半路上影山突然回想起，當年的那一天及川剛從家門口走出來，一轉頭便用驚訝的眼神望著自己。那時候的自己掩飾不住內心對及川畢業、他們將會有一段漫長的時間無法在球場上交手的失落與寂寞感。

直到向及川祝賀畢業快樂的時候，影山才意識到自己不光是仰慕著及川，追逐著及川，甚至還喜歡著及川──然而這份情感在當時他卻無法坦率的說出來，他想及川大概是討厭自己的吧，所以才會不願意教他發球，經常欺負他、挖苦他。

 

如果向他告白的話是不是會讓及川前輩更討厭我了？

那時候的影山懷著這種想法而扼殺了他與及川在一起的可能性。

 

當時，他逃避了。

而如今他才知道，當時喜歡著自己的及川也同樣逃避了。

  

不知不覺中，影山已經走到及川家的大門口，恰好遇上正要出門的及川，時間精準的分毫不差。

 

「飛雄？你怎麼會在這裡？」

「及川前輩，早上好。」

「你知道我家？」

「嗯，從北川第一的通訊錄找到的。」

「特地翻以前的通訊錄來找我啊……，有什麼事嗎？」

「因為晚點還要去學校，所以就先過來了。」

 

到此為止對話都和過去一樣，影山吞了吞口水，顯得相當緊張。兩人自從烏野贏了青城的那場比賽後已經有五個多月沒有見面了，而距離影山上一次和及川告白（最後不了了之）則又是更久遠以前的事了。

 

「及川前輩，恭喜你畢業。」

「原來是為了這個啊，謝謝。」

「及川前輩之後是到東京讀大學嗎？」

「是啊，已經決定好了。」

「恭喜你。這個，牛奶麵包是要送給你的。」

「欸！飛雄你怎麼知道我喜歡吃牛奶麵包？我應該沒有告訴過你吧？」

「……是岩泉前輩告訴我的。」

「我想也是。不過，謝謝！」

 

確實，影山知道對方喜歡吃牛奶麵包這件事是在時空跳躍後在中學時期才知道的事實，和他還算得上是感情融洽的及川總是在社團活動結束後不顧形象地大口大口吃著牛奶麵包，那表情就像是他在烏野的部活訓練結束後咬上一口咖哩包子似的，從此影山便記一直在心上不曾忘記。

 

影山看著一臉欣喜的接過牛奶麵包紙袋的及川，他鼓起勇氣再度出聲。

 

「那、那個，還有一件事情！」

「之前就說過了，我喜歡及川前輩。及川前輩是怎麼想的呢？」

 

影山目光澄澈的望著他，他想自己果然無法輕易向命運妥協，無論如何他都想知道假使現在自己坦率的表達情感了，那麼對方是否也能像他一樣，而後他們彼此就能順理成章的在一起，再也不會錯過彼此了。

 

「唔，你還記得這件事啊……」

「現在能不能給我答覆呢？」

「都過了這麼久了，為什麼飛雄你還要這麼執著於我的答案呢？」

「那當然是因為我想和及川前輩你在一起。」

「是嗎……」

 

只見及川面露難色，他猶豫了許久，沉默橫豎在彼此之間的時間太過漫長，影山忐忑不安地望著他，最後及川用著像是哭的表情對影山露出一抹苦澀的笑容，頓時影山有種對方就要在自己面前消失的錯覺。

 

「我也喜歡你哦，飛雄。」

「但是……」

「等你高中畢業以後還是這麼想的話，我們就在一起吧。」

「在那之前，我們不要有任何來往吧。」

 

隨後及川的身影在春日的陽光照射下逐漸變得模糊，面對及川說的話語影山霎時之間完全無法理解，他著急地伸出手想要抓住及川，卻什麼也沒有碰觸到。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

「啊，原來是夢嗎……？」

 

從夢中驚醒的影山全身冒著冷汗，他躺在床上，難受的再度閉上眼睛，大口大口的喘著氣，直到胸口傳來的壓迫感逐漸消失以後他才睜開眼，昏暗的房間只有他一個人，他的視線轉向右側，放在床頭櫃上的鬧鐘顯示的時間為凌晨三點。他望了望陌生的環境，忍不住在心裡嘆息──

 

這裡是哪裡呢？

好像有一點印象，但想不太起來了。

 

影山輕聲地下了床，由於剛睡醒的緣故，他的大腦運作顯得有些遲鈍。直到他走了幾步才發現僅有微弱月光照射的昏暗房間裡除了自己剛剛躺的床鋪以外還有一張空無一人的單人床，但是床上有著明顯有人睡過的痕跡，但是原本應該躺在那裡的人卻不在。影山在房間裡走著，而後發現地板上放著兩個行李箱，上面的掛牌分別寫著「影山飛雄」和「及川徹」，他注視許久，而後終於從記憶裡搜尋到線索──

 

想起來了！

這裡是我第一次以日本國家代表隊的選手身分，到倫敦比賽時住的飯店。

我記得那幾晚是和及川前輩分配到雙人房的……

這麼說來，及川前輩呢？

 

我果然，又時空跳躍了嗎？

 

影山垂頭喪氣的坐回床邊，經歷兩次的時空跳躍卻依舊一無所獲，自己也不知道為什麼會回到過去，又為什麼每到關鍵時刻他總是又會跳躍到不同的時間點。他懊惱的彎著身子，雙手抱頭，試圖讓自己冷靜下來並分析現況。

 

仔細回想一下，兩次的時空跳躍的關鍵點是什麼。

一是中學時及川前輩在獲得最佳二傳手獎以後，在我想全盤托出實話的時候。

二是我去了找了即將畢業的及川前輩向他告白，而他回覆我答案的時候。

 

這兩者其中的關聯到底是什麼？

……完全沒有半點頭緒啊。

 

中學、高中、成為代表隊選手的現在……已經沒有下一個時空跳躍的機會了。

 

我到底該怎麼做才好？

我以為回到過去就是為了去做以前做不到的事情，然而這是不被允許的嗎？

那樣的話，重複同樣的經歷又有什麼意義？

 

影山痛苦的將自己的臉埋在兩手的手心裡，他只是想誠實的照著自己的心意去做，為什麼到頭來還是回到原點？他絕望的想，莫非他和及川前輩就是注定互相喜歡卻無法在一起？難道自己只能讓對方真正的討厭自己，遠離自己，才能挽回那場車禍造成的悲劇嗎？

 

影山強忍著淚水，他第一次發覺到自己是如此無助。

他曾經以為他人生最為絕望的事情就是無法打排球，如今他才知道失去了及川徹也是同等的深刻痛苦。

 

 

 

「飛雄，既然睡醒了，為什麼不開燈啊？」

 

低沉磁性的聲音突然穿透耳膜，悵然若失的影山驀然抬頭往聲音的來源望去，只見原本不知去向的及川正從外頭回到房內。他反手將門鎖上，而後深深皺起好看的眉，似是不解為何眼前的影山在這個時間點醒過來。及川走近了他，而後打開床頭旁的夜燈，此時他們才看清了彼此臉上的表情：一個疑惑，一個難過的模樣與對方相望。

 

「及、及川前輩……？」

「因為睡不著所以出去走走，你臉色看起來好差。」

「我沒事，只是在想一些事情而已。」

「上午就要上場比賽的人，半夜不睡覺還能想什麼？」

 

影山垂下眼，因為對方這句話他才想起來上午的比賽是由他這個正選的二傳手上場而不是候補的及川。雖然早已摸透及川的個性，明知道對方只是口是心非，老是用挖苦或自嘲的語句來關心自己，但影山還是感到心裡一陣刺痛，他並不是替自己感到委屈，而是心疼及川。

 

影山決定不照著對方的劇本走，他無視及川的問話，自顧自地開啟了另一個話題：「及川前輩，我有一些問題想請教你……不是排球的。」然而他話才剛說完，卻又覺得及川未必會聆聽他的問題，頓時頭垂得更低了。

及川看著影山一副失魂落魄的模樣，也沒有再揶揄他的心思了。及川無奈地嘆了一口氣：「你說吧。」

在獲得及川的首肯後，影山試著簡略描寫他現下遇到的狀況，卻又不願說得明白：「如、如果……及川前輩你知道自己喜歡的人會在某一天死去，可是你卻什麼也改變不了，甚至只能在遠處看著而不能接近他……，啊，彼此的關係還相當惡劣……」

 

只聽到一半就已經聽不下去的及川立刻出聲打斷了他，卻不是帶著指責，而更像是無奈裡參雜著些許溫柔：「我說你啊，為什麼每次問問題都要這麼拐彎抹角的？就不能直白的說出來嗎？在烏野的時候是這樣，現在也是。」及川伸出手企圖抬起影山的臉，卻在對方猛然抬頭出聲說話時愣住了。

 

「不要！我怕我一說出來你就會不在了！」

 

昏黃微弱的燈光下，及川可以清楚看見吼完話的影山，此刻他的淚水在眼眶不停地打轉著，就像受了傷的小動物本能地做出防備，影山睜大著眼瞪著自己，臉上覆著一層不知所措的惶恐表情。及川微怔，而後他很快地抓住重點，他垂下眼睫，說話的聲音因為理性而變得冰冷。

 

「『不在』是什麼意思？」

「回答我，飛雄。」

 

但影山只是一個勁地流著淚，不願發出任何聲音。

想釐清疑問的及川此時也狠不下心來繼續逼迫他說出答案，但又不肯放棄──能讓飛雄露出這麼難過的表情絕對不是什麼簡單的事，及川想。

 

「你……你到底是怎麼了啊……」

 

影山只是頻頻搖頭，什麼也沒有回答。只見及川動作輕柔地繞到影山的背後，伸出雙臂將他攬住，影山頓時停止哭泣，雖然驚愕卻沒有推開他。

 

「抱歉，這裡只有你最討厭的及川前輩安慰你，飛雄你就稍微忍耐一下吧。」

「我並沒有……並沒有討厭及川前輩。」

「咦，是嗎。」

「是的。」

 

兩人對話到此結束，彷彿只要再延續這個話題就會打破此時彼此之間巧妙平衡的關係。

影山悄然地將自己的手心覆在及川環在自己腰際上的手背上，他能感覺到及川的手明顯地抖了一下卻沒有鬆開。

 

明明及川前輩的手很冰……可是卻很溫暖。

 

「哭夠了就趕快睡覺吧。」

「還是飛雄你打算把上場機會讓給我？我可是完全不介意的哦。」

 

在影山背後的及川打破了沉默，他低沉溫柔的嗓音輕輕劃過影山的耳廓，聞言的影山閉著眼，任由淚水從眼角滑過，而後在及川看不見的角度下無聲地勾起一抹又苦又甜的淺笑。

 

為什麼及川前輩就連安慰的話也說得這麼笨拙可愛？

我果然，非常喜歡這個人啊。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

 一夜過後，早晨溫暖的陽光透過窗戶灑在影山熟睡的臉龐上，像是感受到陽光的亮度，影山挪了挪身體，卻在迷濛之間察覺到身旁的異樣。那點認知讓他迷糊的腦袋立刻清醒過來，他小心翼翼地睜開眼，深怕一個不小心就吵醒尚在熟睡做著美夢的及川。

 

後來我就和及川前輩一起睡著了嗎？

 

影山不敢大口呼吸，近在咫尺的距離讓他可以清楚看見及川細密微翹的睫毛，比模特兒或是明星還要精緻的五官，沐浴在陽光下更顯白皙的肌膚，以及看上去讓人想一親芳澤的淺色薄唇……

他鬼使神差的靠了過去，及川精緻的面容不斷在他眼前放大，影山凝視著對方柔軟的唇而後緩緩閉上眼，就在彼此的嘴唇即將碰觸在一起的瞬間，緊閉著眼的及川忽然逸出了一聲呻吟，影山急忙退了開來，隨後轉過身假裝熟睡，宛如什麼事都沒有發生過一樣。

 

我到底在想些什麼啊……

 

轉過身的影山正因自己失態的輕薄舉動而陷入懊惱，他只能慶幸自己在對方可能清醒過來時粉飾太平；現在在他面前的及川徹太難捉摸了，在接連兩次被過去的及川婉拒告白以後，影山根本不能確定對方到底是不是願意接受自己。他自顧自的煩惱，卻渾然不知身後的及川早已睜開雙眼，他嘴裡噙著淺笑，他望著影山紅透了的耳根，而後朝著影山的背影無聲地做了個口型。

 

 

 

當天上午進行的最後決賽結果是由影山所在的日本國家男子排球隊獲得勝利。賽後他們隊伍被各大媒體相爭採訪，忙完所有活動已過了中午。有些隊員疲倦的想回飯店休息，有些人卻還一臉精神奕奕，最後總教練決定將檢討會與慶功宴延至隔天進行，當天下午便讓所有人放了半天假。

所有人興高采烈的歡呼，有不少隊友是第一次出國，前一晚因為要養精蓄銳上場比賽，被教練們嚴格禁止夜間外出；如今總教練同意放假可以說是猛虎出柙，有人迫不及待想去看倫敦的大笨鐘，也有人躍躍欲試想去夜晚的紅燈區尋找刺激……畢竟都還是血氣方剛的年輕人嘛。

然而正當所有人換上便服熱烈的討論下午的行程之際，不同於隊友們的興奮期待，無精打采的影山只是站在原地發愣，一來是昨晚沒什麼睡好，又把所有精力投注在比賽，一下場就直發睏；二來明天所有的行程結束以後他們就會返回日本，到時他最擔心的巴士翻覆的悲劇就會重現……

 

可是我……根本什麼也改變不了。

 

正當影山獨自陷入苦惱的時候，他高中時的夥伴兼現任隊友日向翔陽拍了拍他的肩膀，影山這時才回過神。

 

「影山，下午你有什麼打算嗎？」

「啊，應該……沒有。」

「那要不要和我一起去逛街？」

「可是……」

 

影山一臉支支吾吾的表情，他想不出拒絕日向的理由，可是又沒有心思陪他逛街。忽然之間他看見及川婉拒了某隊友的邀約，正準備一個人離開亂哄哄的休息室。

 

於是影山靈機一動──

 

「我和及川前輩有約了！」

「欸？和大王嗎？！你們什麼時候關係變得這麼好了？」

「這用得著你管嗎？日向呆子！」

 

不擅長說謊的影山才剛把話說完，便頭也不回地往及川的方向跑去，留下日向一個人愣在原地。

 

「跑得還真是快……不過影山跟大王真的沒問題嗎？感覺會被對方吃得死死的啊……」

 

 

 

「及川前輩！你要去哪裡？」

「去哪都好吧，再繼續待在那裡的話肯定會很麻煩的。」

「那我也一起。」

「……你是認真的嗎，飛雄？」

「為什麼這麼問？」

「不，我只是以為你會答應和小不點一起去逛街，或是想回飯店好好睡上一覺。」

 

及川前輩是在關心我嗎？

影山的目光直勾勾的望著他，眼神裡流露著受寵若驚的感動。及川被他這麼一看倒是顯得不太自在，他故意撇過頭，假裝沒看懂對方眼裡的情緒。

 

「先說好，我只是想找個安靜的地方好好喝酒，我還是建議你回去休息比較好。」

「我想和及川前輩在一起。」

 

及川惡狠狠地轉回頭瞪著影山，他故意扳起生氣的臉孔：「我說你啊，別以為我好心安慰了你一個晚上就要這樣黏著我，噁心死了！」及川說著便作勢離開，不過他刻意放慢了腳步，看上去就像是故意為之的舉動。

 

影山看著及川的背影，而後彎了彎嘴角。明明話裡沒有反對讓自己跟著的意思，甚至還調整成比平常還要慢的走路步調。若不是他對於及川有著深厚的了解以及毫無理由的執著，換做普通人早就被他這番容易令人誤解的話語嚇得打退堂鼓了。

影山向前跨出了幾步跟了上去，兩人一路維持著既不疏遠卻也不甚親密的微妙距離前行。

 

 

 

 ※※※

 

 

 

他們兩個人漫步在倫敦古老街道，沿途有不少旅客在此逗留，他們也不急著趕路，以愜意般的步調融入喧鬧的氣氛；影山鮮少將他的注意力放在排球以外的事物，因此他不免對著與國內截然不同的人文景色感到好奇，走在前頭的及川不時會回頭替他介紹或是閒聊，彷彿他們不是來比賽的選手，而是前來此地觀光的戀人。

穿過佈滿鵝卵圓石的街道，拐了個彎後他們便抵達了目的地。及川率先推開被擦得一塵不染的玻璃門，清脆的鈴聲響起，影山好奇地探頭一看，酒吧裡的氣氛和他想像中昏暗華奢的風格不同，即使欠缺品味的他也能清楚感覺到眼前的室內設計與裝潢擺飾都顯得相當時尚簡潔，看上去非常明亮，給人一種很舒服的氛圍。

 

「別愣在門口啊，飛雄你這樣會擋到後面的客人。」

「啊，抱歉。」

 

影山望著被及川主動牽起的左手，手心傳來的溫度簡直燙得要將他灼傷。

 

及川選了個進出方便但隱密性佳的座位坐了下來，他隨意的打開菜單翻閱，影山則是皺著眉頭看著上頭猶如群魔亂舞的英文單字感到一陣暈眩。及川一抬眼便看見影山一臉糾結的模樣，不知情的人還以為他和菜單有什麼深仇大恨。他忍不住失笑一聲，這讓影山更想挖個洞把自己埋進去。

 

「早就知道你那顆只容得下排球的腦袋看不懂英文，我直接幫你選吧，嗯？」

「……謝謝及川前輩。」

「真不知道你英文程度這麼差怎麼能出國比賽。」

「英文不好和打排球又有什麼關係！更何況不是有及川前輩在嗎……」

「你這個臭小鬼！」

「『你這個臭小鬼』，及川前輩好像只會用這一句話形容我呢。」

「……哼，好心的及川先生才不跟你這種小鬼計較呢！」

 

影山看著及川以流利的英文和服務生點餐，一時之間竟感覺自己像是在作夢一般，過去他們兩個人幾乎不曾有過這樣私下交流的時間，往往還沒能好好說上幾句話就已經結束了會面，更別談像現在能坐在酒吧裡自然而然的對話或是一起吃飯。

 

就好像有什麼改變了一樣。

 

但影山不敢再深想下去，過去他期望多大，絕望就有多大。

如今他只想讓事態順其自然的發展，若是到了最關鍵的時候，他想自己一定會在那個瞬間做出最正確的行動；在那之前，他想試著在沒有閱讀日記本的情況下去了解這個階段的及川徹對自己的感情與看法。

 

「飛雄，你想喝酒嗎？」正在點餐的及川忽然朝著影山輕喚了一聲。

及時回過神的影山想了想：「我沒喝過酒，不過可以試試。」

及川看了他一眼，而後又將視線放到菜單裡的酒品選項：「那就點個Gin and tonic和Shot好了。」

及川沒有徵詢影山的意見，直接轉頭告知在他身旁的服務生。在兩人確認餐點無誤以後，服務生帶著親切的笑容離去，目睹全程對話的影山忍不住語帶感嘆的道：「總覺得……及川前輩懂得好多。」

及川勾了勾嘴角，他心情大好的揶揄道：「那是因為飛雄你想得太少了吧，滿腦子只有排球的臭小鬼。」

不願老是被對方稱做臭小鬼的影山忍不住回嘴：「及川前輩又怎麼知道除了排球以外我沒有想其他的事呢？」

「你是指，像昨晚失眠的煩惱？」一向嘲諷慣了的及川脫口而出。

「……」影山頓時沉默。

剛說完話便感到後悔的及川咂了咂嘴，他低著頭，特地放柔了語氣，企圖化解此刻的尷尬氣氛：「抱歉，我沒有要強迫你說出來的意思。」及川難得誠心誠意的道歉，然而影山卻只是維持垂著頭的姿勢，一點也沒有要回答對方的意思。

 

降至冰點的詭異氣氛橫豎在兩人之間。

 

 

 

 「我，我有一個非常喜歡的人。」抬起頭的影山忽然開口。

 

聽見這句話的及川猛然抬頭，不發一語的望向影山，等著他繼續說下去。

 

「從初中的時候我的目光就一直追隨著他，最初只是仰慕著他，想著未來有一天絕對要超越他，成為最厲害的二傳手。但是不知道從什麼時候開始，這份仰慕以及執著，就變成了喜歡。」

「雖然說是喜歡對方，但其實根本不了解那個人。直到很久以後，那個人不在了，我才終於意識到自己感情，也才知道一直不敢向對方坦承的心情是多麼愚蠢。那個人也是喜歡我的，但我們卻錯過了。」

「我時常在想，要是我能直接告訴對方『我喜歡你』，或許那些令人遺憾的事情就不會發生了。真是奇怪，明明只要我遠離他就可以救他的，可是無論如何都想在他身邊。」

 

話說到這裡的影山再度垂首，他想他已經盡了全力想把自己的情感傳遞出去，無論最後他是否能夠改變及川死亡的命運，現下的他早已無暇去顧慮這些。倘若自己無法撼動這個世界的準則，至少他想竭盡所能地去喜歡、去愛著在他眼前的及川徹，哪怕在時間跳躍以後他依舊要回到那個沒有及川徹存在的殘酷世界，他也要傾盡全力的與命運對抗。

 

「雖然不太清楚你到底在說些什麼……不過既然喜歡就好好待在他身邊啊。喜歡一個人，想待在他身邊有什麼不對？愛情本來就是無法用理智衡量的東西，即使痛苦也會讓人想要擁有它。」

 

影山像是沒預料到及川居然會接著說話，他倏地抬起頭，目光直視著及川。

 

「及川前輩有即使痛苦也想喜歡的人嗎？」

「……有呢。」

「那個人，是怎麼樣的一個人？」

「那個人啊，是我從中學就一直很在意的後輩呢。」

「及川前輩，你有想過告訴對方，說你喜歡他嗎？」

 

兩個人你來我往的對話彷彿是一個未解的謎團，字面上看似簡單的問答，卻藏著彼此隱晦的感情。

然而誰也沒有迴避對方的視線，誰也沒有逃避面對自己真實的情感，這場對話儼然已經成為某種情感的質問──

率先敗陣的是及川。

 

他望著將自己心意表現得如此昭然若揭的影山，他不由得感到為之動容。

淡褐色的眼瞳裡流露著喜悅的光彩，但瞬間就被很好地隱藏起來。及川朝著影山露出一抹淺笑，但此時他的眼裡盡是影山無法解讀的情感。

 

「飛雄，你知道嗎，有時候喜歡並不能簡單地說出口。」

「所以我很羨慕你能夠如此坦率地說出這些。」

「……謝謝你。」

 

聽完話的影山只是愕然的用著不可置信的眼神望著垂頭迴避自己視線的及川。他不明白為什麼應該是兩情相悅的他們，卻在彼此確認心意後只獲得了單方面的感謝。

不發一語的影山最終選擇了平靜地的接受了及川的說詞。

 

換是在以前，他肯定會抓著及川狠狠地追根究柢無法在一起的原因，然而他絕望的太久了，即便是現在又再一次推入絕望的深淵他也已經麻痺了知覺。

影山想，或許這場時空跳躍本身就是個錯誤──不對，錯誤的應該是他本身對及川的感情，可是他仍止不住自己飛蛾撲火般的想要親近這個人。

 

在那段對話之後，熱情的服務生端著他們兩人的餐點成功的打斷此時的沉重氣氛。及川不時在餐桌間穿插幾句對影山的調侃或是發表對食物的心得，影山偶爾也會回嘴，但更多時候是面如嚼蠟的吃著滿桌精緻美味的餐點。

結束了正餐，及川手裡托著那杯Shot輕晃，嗅了嗅濃烈的酒香變輕啜一口，酒液緩慢地滑過口腔，甘冽醇美的味道在口中散發開來。而後及川不停地喝著酒，在及川放下第三支喝空了的高腳杯再度喚來服務生續酒的時候，影山終於忍無可忍的開口阻止了他，隨後刻不容緩地帶著稍有醉意的及川到櫃檯結完帳離開酒吧。

 

返回飯店的途中兩人相對寡言，與來時融洽的聊天氛圍完全不同。微醺的及川走在起了風的街道上，他舒服地瞇起眼睛，他看著牽著他的手走在前頭的影山，一時之間有些茫然。及川想，叫部計程車不是比較快嗎，一下子就能解決掉他這個拒絕告白的混蛋，還能回到飯店房間舒服的睡上一覺。但及川沒有說出口，任由影山牽著他的手以蹣跚的步伐緩慢地前行。有那麼一瞬間，及川無比渴望這段路沒有盡頭，那麼他就可以一直佔有在他身前的那個人手心裡傳來的溫暖。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

影山拖著半醉的及川回到飯店房間時已是半小時以後的事。酒精顯然在這個時候發揮了作用，醉得分不出現實與夢境的及川成為了影山的燙手山芋，他費了好大一番功夫才將表現得比平常還要無賴的及川甩回床上，而早已醉得分不清東南西北的及川則是歪著頭，一臉茫然的望著此時居高臨下看著自己的影山。

 

「為、為什麼飛雄會在我的房間裡？」

「及川前輩，這幾天我們都睡在同一間房裡。」

「唔……」

 

喝醉了的及川難受的扭動身體，影山就站在床邊，他動作輕柔的拂過對方柔順的髮絲，就像是在安撫貓咪一樣。及川漂亮的眼眸眨了眨，似乎很滿意影山對他的觸摸，甚至還發出了舒服的嘆息。影山從沒看過喝醉酒的及川會變成這副模樣，他覺得新奇，又覺得這樣的及川前輩格外迷人可愛。

 

「及川前輩你喝醉了，先躺著休息一下吧。」

「真是的，滿口及川前輩及川前輩的。」

「那不然我該怎麼稱呼你才好？」

「……就像我喊你飛雄一樣。」

「徹……徹，嗎？」

 

影山猶豫了半晌，最終小聲地依照及川的請求，親暱地喚了一聲他的名。在兩個音節脫口而出的時候，影山在瞬間察覺到自己的胸口一陣悸動，一直以來他都是以「前輩」來稱呼及川，親密的呼喚對方的名這還是頭一遭。

同樣感受到胸口悸動不已的還有及川，酒醉的他不曉得哪裡來的力氣，他坐起身子，一把抓過毫無防備的影山，兩個人姿勢不雅的雙雙跌在略嫌擁擠的單人床上。及川迅速翻了個身，這下子變成了及川撐著雙臂望著被壓在自己身下、帶著明亮眼神卻一臉困惑的影山。

 

「怎麼了嗎，及川前……」被壓制在對方身下的影山不由得緊張了起來。

「再說一次。」及川的溫柔的回望著他，語氣卻相當強硬。

影山直視著他，執著於及川必須給他一個明確的答案：「為什麼？為什麼要我這麼親密地喊你的名字？」

 

他們倆人就這麼四目相望，彼此的眼瞳裡只有對方的身影，除此之外還有再明顯不過的愛意，只差沒有把這份感情用言語或是行動表達出來而已。及川看著影山漂亮的眼瞳逐漸染上一層水霧，最終忍不住做了讓步。

 

「因為我喜歡你，飛雄。」

 

影山抬頭看著逐漸俯下身子靠近自己的及川，對方口裡吐出的溫熱氣息撒在他的鼻尖，薰得他雙頰微紅。在對方清楚說出「喜歡」兩個字的時候，影山強忍住想要哭泣的衝動，一時從絕望身處躍至名為希望的高處雲端，他想真正醉的人應該是自己吧，否則怎麼會聽見拒絕自己告白的及川說出這樣的話呢？

 

「為什麼……剛才的時候不對著我說呢？」

「我以為，自己已經沒有希望了。」

 

影山顫抖的問，及川瞥見他眼眶裡泛著淚光，他埋首在影山的脖頸之間，緩緩地將自己不斷隱藏的心意毫無保留地說了出來。

 

「因為我很討厭……那個被飛雄喜歡上的人。」

「飛雄喜歡的那個人明明是不敢承認自己感情的膽小鬼啊，他同樣不了解你，還總是嫉妒你是個努力又有才能的天才，總是說著讓你討厭的話……」

「喜歡你，卻又想傷害你。這樣的人，又有什麼資格待在你的身邊？」

 

及川悶聲說著，影山看不見對方的表情，但他可以想像及川在說出這些話時的痛苦。他舉起右手，沿著及川的脊背由上自下的來回撫摸。如同前一晚及川溫柔安慰止不住哭泣的自己，現在輪到影山在及川身旁守護著他。

 

是因為我嗎？

是因為喜歡我所以才讓及川前輩這麼痛苦的嗎？

 

影山垂下眼睫思考了半晌，他忽然開口。

 

「不是那樣的。」

「及川前輩不也說過這種情感是無法用理智衡量的嗎？」

「更何況我也喜歡及川前輩，這種程度的傷害怎麼可能讓我受傷？」

「……害怕受傷的，其實是及川前輩你吧。」

 

影山一針見血的說著，然而及川並沒有因此發怒，反倒是乾脆的接受這個事實。

 

「飛雄你說的沒錯，我確實是害怕自己被你拒絕。一旦被拒絕以後，我就不知道自己到底該如何面對你。」

「及川前輩根本不需要考慮這個問題。」

 

影山將伏在自己身上的及川拉起，他們近距離的四目相接，他望著及川那黯淡無光的眼瞳，他一改先前強硬的態度，用著前所未有的溫柔語氣對著及川認真說道──

 

「因為我愛你，徹。」

 

影山動作輕柔的捧起及川的臉，而後主動的吻上對方濕潤的眼角。

他說的一字一句都無比堅定，那些既溫柔又強硬的話語都深深劃在及川的心臟，它們在上頭切割出一道細小的傷口，讓及川那顆早已遍體麟傷的心臟釋放出裡頭因愛腐朽的血液，直到影山的親吻讓傷口癒合，才使得及川的心臟再度獲得新生。

 

「世界末日也好，時空跳躍也好，我絕對不會忘記你的。」

「所以……希望徹也可以記得我喜歡你的這份心情。」

 

影山只記得後來及川同樣回吻了他，在那之後他們兩人是如何演變到衣衫盡退，彼此赤裸的身軀是如何迫不及待的緊密貼合……那些過程影山顯然已經記不得了。此刻沉浸於及川撩人的溫柔的影山什麼也不願多想，及川靈活的手指在他身上四處探索，濕潤的舌尖造訪過白皙的皮膚後便留下嫣紅的印記，影山難耐的發出喘息，他修長的雙腿緊緊纏繞在及川的腰側有意無意的摩擦，其意思不言而喻。

 

「飛雄，那會很痛的。」

「沒關係，就是痛才會記得。」

「我是在作夢嗎，你真的要讓我……」

「這話應該是我問才對，及川前輩現在是醒了還是醉了？」

「醒了……不，也許兩者都有吧……」

「既然是清醒的，那就好好愛我。」

 

我的心已經記住你了，同樣的我也想讓我的身體記住你。

假使下一秒的我就會回到沒有你的世界，我也……

 

聞言的及川毫不猶豫的吻住影山，一場不同以往的追逐就此展開。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

影山再度睜開眼時只感到全身痠痛。

身體好沉，某個難以啟齒的部位正火辣辣的痛。

他側過頭，看見同樣剛睡醒的及川正一臉擔憂的望著自己。

 

「飛雄，你還好嗎？」

「唔……感覺算不上好。」

「要是不舒服的話……檢討會大概避不了，慶功宴就別去了吧？」

「沒關係，我還撐得住。」

「倒是有一件事情我想和及川前輩談談。」

 

後來影山硬是忍著身體不適而參加了檢討會與慶功宴，其代價就是隔天一早睡醒後便高燒不退。

及川心急如焚，他和教練們討論以後決定將預定搭乘的班機延後，其他隊友在得知影山發燒的情況也十分擔心。值得慶幸的是當天中午前影山就退燒了，不少隊友在影山第一時間醒來時便抱著他痛哭，說是感謝他平安無事又讓大夥多賺一天在倫敦遊玩。說完那群人便踏著放心愉悅的步伐離開影山與及川的房間。躺在床上影山哭笑不得，然而在一旁的及川則是黑著臉，心裡恨不得把這些干擾他們兩人獨處的傢伙們全部抓起來毒打一頓。

 

房間裡只剩下躺在床上休息的影山，站在一旁的及川以及日向。

 

「影山，你真的只要大王留下來照顧你就好了嗎？」

「嗯，現在我和及川前輩處得很好，你不用擔心。」

「還是說小不點你對我有什麼不滿意的嗎？」

「怎、怎麼會呢！那影山就麻煩大王照顧了！回頭見啦，影山。」

 

日向幾乎是在及川帶著威脅的笑臉下落荒而逃。他「碰」的一聲關上房門，房間裡再度剩下影山與及川兩個人。

 

「總算能安靜一點了。身體好一點了沒有？」

「本來就沒什麼問題，及川前輩根本不需要為了我向大家說謊。」

「這只是其中一個理由。你不是說了嗎，那場車禍……」

「嗯……」

「既然回日本的日期改了，那麼就沒什麼好擔心的了。」

「希望如此……」

 

在檢討會前影山和及川談的便是有關他們在機場搭乘巴士後的失事事件。這一直是他揮之不去的夢魘，如今在他與及川互表心意但並未造成時空跳躍的這個當下，影山最後想要阻止的便只有這件事──無論如何都不能讓及川徹這個人死去。

於是腦筋動得飛快的及川想到了這個解決方法，縱使影山不太願意以身體不適做為藉口，但他確實也想不到更好的辦法。事實上，他也沒有把握這麼做到底能不能與命運之神抗衡，但他在內心暗想，若是那一天最後還是來臨了，這一次他一定要緊緊抓牢對方的手，再也不會鬆開。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

在日本國家男子排球隊光榮的凱旋回到他們的家鄉，剛乘上巴士的影山顯得心神不寧，坐在他身旁的及川悄悄地握住他的手，輕聲對他說了一句「沒事的」以後便迅速鬆開。過去在眾人眼中他們的關係並不算好，如今在經過「發燒事件」以後算是有些改觀，但及川還是有些顧慮，只能在暗地裡做點親暱的小動作。

 

最後直到他們順利的抵達東京市區，影山最擔心的事情並沒有發生。

和其他隊友各自道別以後，影山和及川並沒有立刻離開，而是混在車水馬龍的人潮裡漫無目的地走著。為了避免被人認出，及川還特地戴上了無度數的眼鏡，影山則是戴了一頂黑色的帽子當作變裝。

 

「這樣就能安心了吧，飛雄？」

「嗯……大概吧。從現在開始我也不知道未來會變成什麼樣子。」

「怎麼會不知道呢，飛雄你這個笨蛋。」

「那及川前輩你倒是說說看啊！」

 

影山突然停下腳步，因為莫名的被叫了一句笨蛋而感到不服氣。但及川眼角帶笑，一點也沒有被對方的無心的挑釁惹怒；他拉著影山繼續向前走，才不至於停在路中央顯得格外突兀。

 

及川一邊走著，一邊輕聲對著影山說道：「首先呢，我們會一起回宮城，然後我會把你帶回家給我的家人認識，還有……」

「等等！這明明是及川前輩自己想做的事吧？」影山瞬間漲紅了臉怒斥道。

只見及川臉不紅氣不喘的反答：「是啊，不過這就是我想要和你一起度過的『未來』。」

「那這樣的話！」影山紅著臉，他咬牙切齒地想著到底有什麼可以講得贏眼前一臉自信爆表的及川。太不爽了，全被及川前輩兜著走的感覺……

「這樣的話？」及川勾起玩味的笑容，等待著影山的反擊。

 

「那我要看及川前輩寫的日記。」

 

影山一臉得意，既然未來已經被對方搶先說了，那麼過去的事他也想全部知道──

那本日記本他只看到中學和高中這兩部分，剩下的部分他完全一無所知。而且以他對及川的了解，對方絕對不會輕易再說起過去對自己的感情，畢竟對現在的及川徹來說，那就是赤裸裸的黑歷史啊。

 

「慢著，你怎麼知道我有寫日記的習慣？」察覺到事有蹊蹺的及川忍不住瞇起了眼。

「……是岩泉前輩告訴我的。」驚覺露餡的影山只好心虛的找理由搪塞──雖然那也是事實沒錯。

「飛雄，說謊的話我可是會讓你三天下不了床的哦？」及川露出不懷好意的笑容，他不動聲色的握緊對方想掙脫的手心，更將身體湊近了影山，性感的磁性嗓音在影山耳畔響起：「嗯？事到如今想逃跑已經來不及了哦。」

 

那是個細雪紛飛的冬日午後，改變彼此命運的及川徹牽著影山飛雄的手走在熱鬧的東京街道，屬於他們未知的未來才正要開始──

 

 

  

FIN.

 


End file.
